Karena Kau Adalah Kesayanganku
by Maito Rokku
Summary: langit yang cerah,si robot ungu itu ingin sekali mengajak bossnya jalan - jalan,namun sesuatu yang terjadi pada robot dan bossnya,apakah itu?


Ini pertama kalinya ane upload fanfic di fanfiction ini,jujur aje ane pertamanya agak minder ngeliat para senpai yang nulis fanficnya udah kayak dewa nulis,tapi dengan hati dan imam yang ala kadarnya ane pun memberanikan diri buat upload ini,

**Readers **: kelamaan woy! Keburu imsak!

**Ane **: -_-

**Adu Du &amp; Probe milik Animonsta**

**Cerits ini milik Ts**

**Typo,garing,gak masuk akal dan ngaco**

**Gomen~**

Hari yang indah,begitulah menurut pandangan robot ungu dengan mata merahnya itu,dari depan markas kotak dia memilih bersantai setelah membantu Bossnya itu semalaman...

Walaupun halaman markas kotaknya tidak seberapa indah daripada markas yang pada umumnya namun inilah yang didapati olehnya setelah menjual kapal angkasa milik bossnya,bisa dikatakan inilah rumah keduanya,

Walaupun sudah lama ditempati olehnya...

Ingin sekali dia mengajak bossnya jalan - jalan pagi hari,menikmati alam bersama,melihat indahnya pagi yang cerah ini,namun apa daya setiap dia mencoba mengajak bossnya jalan - jalan selalu saja ditolak,bahkan gelas alumunium pun harus diterimanya karena terlalu memaksa bossnya itu...

"TAK BERGUNA KAU!" begitulah di dalam pikirannya saat ini jika dia mengajak bossnya untuk melakukan hal yang sepele,

Dan selalu disusul dengan gelas alumunium yang selalu mendarat di kepalanya,

Apakah bossnya sangat jahat padanya sehingga dia selalu mendapat bentakan dan gelas itu?

"Ah tidak!" Dia menggelengkan seluruh badannya demi menghilangkan pemikiran itu,

"Incik Boss tidak jahat,aku tahu itu" dia mencoba meyakinkan diri...

"PROBE!" dengan suara serak - serak basah,seorang alien berkepala kotak dan hijau itu memanggil nama robot ungu itu dan berjalan ke arah robotnya,

Yaa,Probe,itulah namanya...

"Siapa kau?" Probe pura - pura lupa ingatan untuk mengajak bossnya itu bercanda,namun mustahil sekali membuat bossnya tertawa karena candaannya,

Karena bossnya itu selalu tertawa di atas penderitaan orang lain,

"Jangan pura - pura bodoh,Probe! Kau ingin dilempari gelas lagi?" Ucap bossnya sambil mengancam

"aahh jangan! Saya tau! Incik Boss Adu Du yang jahat dari planet Ata Ta Tiga,jangan lempar aku dengan gelas,Incik Boss" responnya ketakutan karena sekali ucapan tentang gelas itu maka dia harus siap untuk dicium oleh gelas remuk itu,

Incik Boss Adu Du,ya itu nama dari bossnya itu,

Boss yang mengaku dirinya jahat,

"Lelah aku mencarimu! kau malah di sini!" Ucap alien hijau itu kesal,

"Incik Boss mencariku? Jarang sekali" Probe polos apa yang dikatanya,

Memang,biasanya dia yang mencari bossnya,jarang sekali dia dicari oleh bossnya itu,namun mungkin akan ada tugas untuk mengawasi musuh bossnya itu...

Tugas yang menurutnya sedikit membosankan,hanya mengawasi pergerakan,pembicaraan,dan apapun yang dilakukan oleh musuh berat mereka,jika ada yang menarik,Probe langsung terbang dengan cepat untuk memberi laporan itu...

Ingin sekali rasanya Probe menjadi jahat dan lebih jahat dari bossnya secara tidak sadar,seperti musuhnya itu,dianggap jahat karena tidak sadar apa yang itu mustahil untuknya,karena dia robot,dan kabel ingatannya yang sempat copot itu sudah disambungkan lagi oleh si penipu...

"Ya ampun,aku sudah memanggilmu beberapa kali namun kau tak mendengarnya,suaraku hampir habis karenamu!" Adu Du mulai menyalahi Probe,

Probe terdiam,lalu menggoyang - goyangkan sedikit badannya yang bundar itu,menunjukkan rasa malunya terhadap bossnya itu dengan sok imut,kedua tangan yang lancip itu dipertemukan dengan perasaan itu,

"Maaf,Incik juga ingin beristirahat" ucapnya malu - malu,

"Apa? Aku yang capek - capek merakit robot dan senjata di dalam,kau malah ingin istirahat?" Tanya Bossnya geram,

"lagian kita sudah 3 hari penuh mengerjakan itu,jalan - jalan yuk,Incik Boss" dengan seribu harapan Probe mengharapkan Boss kesayangannya itu mau menerima ajakannya,

PRAKK!

bukan hal baik diterimanya,namun malah gelas itu menciumnya lagi dengan keras,rasa sakit pun dirasakan oleh Probe untuk kesekian kalinya sehingga kepalanya menyentuh ke bawah,

"Sakit!" rintihnya,

"Banyak kau punya jalan - jalan,robot kita sudah hampir selesai,ayo lanjutkan lagi!" Ucapnya sambil berjalan masuk ke markas kotak itu,

"Aku tidak mau!" Jarang sekali robot ungu ini menolak perintah dari bossnya itu,bukan hanya itu,dia bahkan tidak mau bangkit dari jatuhnya,

"Apa kau bilang?" Geram Bossnya yang memilih melihat ke belakang

"Sudah lelah aku menjalankan perintah dari Incik Boss,sehingga aku merasa lelah namun kau tak mengerti aku meminta jalan - jalan kau selalu saja menolak dengan alasan ini dan itu belum selesai" ucap Probe kesal,

"Ayolah Incik Boss,Boboiboy masih bisa dijangkau,kita juga masih bisa membuatnya kewalahan,coba Incik lupakan sedikit saja dan nikmati dunia!" Lanjutnya agak mengeraskan suaranya,

Geram dan sangat geram,itulah perasaan Adu Du saat ini,ingin sekali dia melemparkan lebih dari 1 gelas ke robot ungu itu,bukan hanya gelas yang ingin dilemparnya ke arah robot itu,dia juga sangat ingin melempar gentong dan bangkai mobil jika daya tangan tak sampai,tangan kecil Adu Du hanya bisa melempar gelas kecil saja...

"BANGUN!" Bentak Adu Du "jangan berani melawan bossmu ini! Seharusnya kau bersyukur karena aku telah memungutmu!"

Apa daya perkataan Adu Du tidak masuk ke dalam sistem perintah Probe,robot ungu itu masih tetap pada posisinya,posisi tersungkur,

Adu Du heran,tak biasanya robot ungu itu ngambek seperti itu,

Andai saja Probe bisa melakukan mimik pada wajahnya,bossnya pasti mengerti,begitulah pemikiran Probe,

Namun hanya kata - katalah yang bisa mengungkapkannya,

"Jika begini jadinya,aku juga tak ingin dipungut oleh Incik Boss,cih! Boss tak mengerti perasaan robot!" Probe semakin melawan,

Namun tiba - tiba air misterius keluar dari kepala Probe,air yang biasa jadi tenaga bagi Robot tempur itu,ya! Air ledeng...

Air itu mengalir menjauhi kepala Probe,lalu tenggelam dalam tanah begitu saja,

"Incik Boss menuruti permintaanku sekali saja? Tidak mungkin,itu mustahil!" suara kekesalan Probe mulai seperti ingin menangis,

"Airnya!" Adu Du mulai menyadari keadaan Probe yang sekarang sedikit berbahaya,

Air ledeng itu sumber tenaga bagi Probe,semakin banyak air itu keluar,semakin lemah juga keadaan robot seperti manusia,Probe bisa dehidrasi berat lalu mati begitu saja...

Dengan cepat Alien hijau itu berlari ke arah robot ungu itu,dengan perasaan itu Adu Du langsung mencoba membalikan robot itu,

Namun Probe menepis tindakan Adu Du,

"Aku sudah bilang,aku tak ingin bangun!" Bentak Probe

"BODOH!" bentak Adu Du langsung membalikan badan Probe ke semula secara cepat dan paksa..

Dan akhirnya Probe kembali ke posisi duduk,lalu dengan cepat Adu Du membuka tudung kepala Probe dan mengecek tangki Probe,

Ternyata penutup tangki Probe terbuka,

"Ternyata terbuka" guman Adu Du lalu menutup tangkinya dengan cepat,

"Syukurlah" Adu Du mengelap keringat di dahinya,

Heran dan sangat heran,kenapa Bossnya malah khawatir kepadanya,bahkan terlihat wajah panik dan keringat bercucuran pada wajahnya yang kotak itu,

"Kenapa?" Tanya Probe "kenapa Incik Boss melakukan itu? Kukira kau akan masuk ke dalam lagi" lanjutnya,

"Dasar bodoh! Jika airmu terus keluar dan kau akan mati konyol di sini,siapa yang repot memperjuangkan kau hidup lagi? Aku juga! Ini adalah nyawa terakhirmu,kau harus memanfaatkannya" jawab Adu Du panjang lebar,

"Terlebih lagi,kau adalah teman mungkin aku meninggalkanmu begitu saja,kau juga sudah mengorbankan diri waktu tau? Sehebat apapun robot yang pernah kupuji,kau adalah robot terhebat kesayanganku,jadi jangan pernah melakukan itu lagi,Probe"

Dimulai dari wajah kesal,marah,lalu tiba - tiba khawatir dan akhirnya terlihat wajah lega dari alien yang mengaku dirinya jahat itu,

Probe juga baru menyadari perkataan dari Incik Bossnya itu,sewaktu dia mengira dia takkan kembali lagi seperti semula tiba - tiba hidup dan melihat wajah boss yang terharu untuk pertama kalinya,

Dia baru menyadari,sewaktu dia mati,Bossnya terpaksa menjadi baik untuk dirinya,

Menjadi teman musuh alien itu karena dirinya,

Membantu manusia untuk mendapatkan upah karena dirinya,

Probe menyadari hal itu,ternyata sewaktu dia mati,sang Boss berjuang mati - matian hanya untuk menghidupkan dirinya,

Itulah perjuangan Incik Bossnya Probe,seperti pertama kali bertemu,

Dengan perlahan kedua tangannya yang lancip itu mulai mendekap erat pada tubuh Bossnya itu,

Sejenak dia menghentikan perputaran sesuatu yang di tubuhnya itu dalam sekejap,

"Maafkan aku,Incik salah" ucapnya sambil menahan tangis,

"Tidak apa - apa" Adu Du mengelus kepalanya Probe "seharusnya aku mendengarkan ucapanmu" lanjutnya

"Baiklah,ayo kita melanjutkan robot rancangan kita" ajak Probe yang tiba - tiba bersemangat,

"Robot membuat robot? Pendek akal! Aku lelah,ayo jalan - jalan!" Adu Du menolak ajakan Probe dengan wajah yang ditampan - tampanin :v

"Incik Boss,kau?" Probe mulai terharu,

"Kau yang mengajakku kan? Memangnya kau ingin mengajakku ke mana?" Tanya Adu Du sedikit tersenyum,

"KE KEDAI ATOK ABA!" Jawab Probe semangat,

"APA!? KAU MEMANG TIDAK BERGUNA!"

**Fin**

_Ane nambahin sedikit bahasa Malaysia di fanfic ini,karena emang rada - rada bisa bahasa Malaysia sih_

_"Banyak kau punya jalan - jalan" = kalo kita sih biasa nyebutnya "jalan palelu" :v *digetok Adu Du*  
_

_"Incik" = lebih mengarah ke arti "bapak"/"tuan" tapi bisa juga buat "bapak dan ibu" *tergantung dengan keadaan*_

_"Pendek akal" = bodoh :v_


End file.
